To the Death of the King Code Geass Characters
by AoSora.Minami
Summary: Just a simple listing and bits of information of my OCs for To the Death of the King. No pairing until voted otherwise.
1. Sophia li Blackfeld

**A/N:: If you want to see what the characters look like, please click on the Solstice link on my profile page. **

**Name**: Sophia li Blackfeld

**Date of Birth**: October 13th, 2000

**Age**: 17

**Place of Birth**: Versailles, France

**Race**: Half Britannian and Half Japanese

**Language**: Japanese and English

**Social Class**: Nobility

**Height**: 5 feet and 4 inches

**Weight**: 120 pounds

**Hair**: Her hair is very long and reaches the small of her back. It is blond with black roots and it's also very layered. She has bangs that cross over her left eye.

**Eyes**: A soft sky blue.

**Typical Clothing**: She typically wears her uniform for Ashford Academy. However, when she doesn't have a school day, she wears a pair of black skinny pants and a white tank top.

**Personality**: She is actually very kind on the surface. Always ready to help someone in need and help tutor someone if need be. But underneath it all, she's cold and mean, wanting more than anything to free the Japanese. She holds an intense hatred toward the Britannian empire, being the love child of a Britannian noble and his Japanese maid. Her mother was taken advantage of, raped, and Sophia was the result. Her faster took her in to take care of her, feeling responsible. She hates pity. Inside, she constantly berates herself.

**Skills**: Sheer determination. Enough said.

Likes: She likes te Japanese history, culture, and way of life, piloting her Guren Mark 2 (a blue twin of Kallen's red Guren Mark 2), challenging herself, beating others, being part of the Black Nights and leader of the White Wolves, Blake.

**Dislikes**: She strongly dislikes the Britannian Empire, losing a battle, the Royal Guard, seeing any Britannian belittle and abuse a Japanese, Imogen.

**Goals**: Her goal is to tear down the foundations of the Britannian Empire alongside the Black Knights, the White Wolves, and LeLouche.

**Strengths**: Her determination serves as her greatest strength and her ability to think a battle through and predict her opponent's movements.

**Weaknesses**: Her feelings towards the Britannian Empire and the hatred she harbors for it. Another weakness is how she feels about her goals and LeLouche.

**Fears**: She's afraid of losing.

**Attitude Towards Death**: It's a gift.

**Philosophy of Life**: It's a curse.

**Religion**: She doesn't believe in a spiritual god. Rather, she believes one can rise to a godly state.

**Fetishes**: She has an unnatural obsession with making Britannians suffer through bloodletting.

**Most Memorable Experience**: The day she found out her mother was raped...

**Sexual Values**: She doesn't particularly care if she's with a man or woman do long as they're not diseased or too rough.

**Residence**: Blackfeld Estate, dorms at Ashford Academy.

**Occupation**: Black Knight and leader of White Wolves

**Work-Related Skills**: Piloting a Guren Mark 2, guarding LeLouche

**Past Occupations**: None.

**Memberships**: White Wolves and Black Knights


	2. Cyfon Minami

**Name**: Cyfon Minami

**Date of Birth**: July 22nd, 1999

**Age**: 18

**Place of Birth**: Ōsaka, Japan

**Race**: Japanese

**Language**: Japanese and English

**Social Class**: Commoner/Escort

**Height**: 5 feet 11 inches

**Weight**: 154 pounds

**Hair**: Dark brown, messy

**Eyes**: Brown

**Dexterity**: He's pretty strong and flexible, preferring hand-to-hand combat over mech fights.

**Typical Clothing**: Since he is required to go everywhere Sophia goes, he wears an Ashford Academy uniform when they go to school. When they don't, he typically wears a pair of denim jeans, any kind of t-shirt, and a black jacket.

**Personality**: He's very kind and obedient, never willing to think of himself over Sophia or Blake or the White Wolves. His goal and his family are his priority and he makes it known quite often. He's very patient and always tries to do what he's ordered to by his superiors. He tolerates Britannia's abusive behavior toward the Japanese even though he doesn't like it. He won't act unless he's told to.

**Skills**: Guarding Sophia and Blake, fighting hand-to-hand, taking orders, fulfilling orders.

**Likes**: His sister Sophia and his cousin Blake, school, learning, doing what he's told, rewards, being helpful, smiling, talking to his sister.

**Dislikes**: Anyone being mean to his people, seeing his sister cry or be miserable, Imogen, Britannia, murder, killing, some of Zero's opinions.

**Goals**: To assist his sister in any way he possibly can, to being down Britannia.

**Strengths**: His goal and determination.

**Weaknesses**: His determination. He's TOO determined. So he'd do anything to achieve a goal or protect his sister and friends. That works against him.

**Fears**: The death of his sister Sophia.

**Attitude Towards Death**: Doesn't like thinking about it.

**Philosophy of Life**: It's a gift to those who deserve it and work hard to keep it maintained.

**Religion**: Shintoist.

**Fetishes**: None.

**Most Memorable Experience**: Finding out his sister was the leader of the White Wolves and how she wants to bring down Britannia with Zero.

**Sexual Values**: Straight.

**Residence**: Blackfeld Estate, Ashford Academy

**Occupation**: Appointed escort and guard to Duke Blackfeld's daughter Sophia Blackfeld, his sister.

**Work-Related Skills**: Guarding?

**Place of Work**: Sophia's side.

**Past Occupations**: Serving the Duke.

**Memberships**: Black Knights, White Wolves.

Read more: .?board=rpregistration&action=display&thread=90#ixzz1vzcSLYGp


	3. Imogen Blackfeld

**Name**: Imogen Blackfeld

**Date of Birth**: December 4th, 2003

**Age**: 14

**Place of Birth**: Versailles, France

**Race**: Britannian

**Language**: English and French

**Social Class**: Nobility

**Height**: 5 feet 3inches

**Weight**: 116 pounds

**Hair**: Her hair is a dirty brown, reaching the middle of her back. It's typically curled and out of her face.

**Eyes**: Ice blue.

**Dexterity**: She's pretty lithe, but has no actual strength.

**Typical Clothing**: Most of the time, she wears a black-white-pink stripes summer dress. But when it comes to her military work, she wears her uniform.

**Personality**: She's very rude and disrespectful, holding no kindness for adults or fellow children. She's pigheaded and bothers Sophia like a fly does crap.

**Skills**: Ordering people around and piloting her Knightmare.

**Likes**: Being rude, berating Elevens, serving the Empire, bothering her cousin and sister, bossing people around, fighting Elevens.

**Dislikes**: Elevens, anything Japanese, the fact her sister and cousin like Japan, the fact the two of them moved to Area Eleven, Zero.

**Goals**: To bring down the NLF and the Black Nights.

**Strengths**: Her hatred.

**Weaknesses**: Her hatred.

**Fears**: Losing to an Eleven.

**Attitude Towards Death**: It's fun.

**Philosophy of Life**: It's only fun when she gets to take it from people.

**Religion**: None.

**Fetishes**: None.

**Sexual Values**: She likes boys.

**Residence**: She goes between Addison Court and Blackfeld Estate

**Occupation**: Military, Special Corpse.

**Work-Related Skills**: Piloting her Knightmare.

**Place of Work**: Her Knightmare?

**Past Occupations**: None.


	4. Jasper Liberte

**Anything with this [] around it is a secondary or hidden detail.**

**Name**: Jasper Liberté [Laurent Léon Liberté, L3]

**Date of Birth**: January 4th, 1997 [Unknown]

**Age**: 20 [Unknown]

**Place of Birth**: Vancouver, Canada [Unknown]

**Race**: French-Canadian

**Language**: French, English, Japanese

**Social Class**: Working Class

**Height**: 6 feet 2 inches

**Weight**: 173 pounds

**Hair**: Reddish brown, short, and messy.

**Eyes**: Brownish red.

**Dexterity**: He's very strong, quick, and silent when he moves.

**Typical Clothing**: A taylor-made black suit that has coat tails and a black top hat with a red ribbon around the base. His clothes a very clean and reminiscent of the 1800's, being that the style is similar. He wears a white shirt with very thin gray pin-stripes and a red tie.

**Personality**: He's actually a very nice person with a playful and teasing tendency. He likes to tease the woman that rescued him from the dull flow of waiting tables and searching for a suitable 'client'. Because he is a 'carrier', or so he likes to call it, of Geass, he's on a tedious journey to find someone strong enough to free him from his immortality. But he doesn't want to see anyone die. He is very smooth, pulling anything and everything off with an impressive finish. He's typically calm and enjoys every moment of his teasing. However, when alone, he thinks quite a bit about depressing things.

**Skills**: He's good at piloting, driving, relaying information, crafting, and convincing people out of or into doing things

**Likes**: Sophia, Blake, Cyfon, Weiss, his job, living with Sophia and Blake and Cyfon, music, ballroom dancing, the idea of freedom, human feelings, human behavior, anything to do with his favorite time period (1800's), talking about the people he can remember and pondering the ones he can't, hanging out with Sophia and Cyfon and Blake, children, piloting Knightmare frames, his Knightmare: KoreranoKage.

**Dislikes**: LeLouche, Schneizel, Cornelia, winter, needless violence, the Empire, Blake's mother, men, liars, fools, immaturity, people that are sadistic, suicidal people, the Britannian emperor, crime.

**Goals**: To be free of the meaningless immortality he has been forced to have.

**Strengths**: He's very determined and protective of the ones he's grown close to.

**Weaknesses**: His affections for Sophia and the simple fact that he's too soft.

**Fears**: None.

**Regular Routine**: [Fuck you.]

**Attitude Towards Death**: It's like sleep but with a commitment rather than without.

**Philosophy of Life**: It's to be enjoyed and lived to the fullest extent.

**Religion**: None.

**Fetishes**: None.

**Most Memorable Experience**: The very moment he set eyes on Sophia was a very...tragic and beautiful moment. She, Blake, and Cyfon squandered into the diner he had been working in at the time and, without a given reason, offered him a job. She was fifteen at the time - and, still, the most beautiful girl he'd come to meet, much less get job offers from. She was kind to him. Ever since, he's felt indebted to her. [He was living in a satellite village north of Champagne in France. Every day was as long and tedious as the one before it, a frown on his face with every sly request a girl would come to him for. Every request was for his Geass, the ability to see into a person's mind and manipulate, change, or delete the information seen, which allows the Geass user complete control over the person, though it is unwilling. However, a beautiful blond with bouncy curly hair had spent her time getting to know him rather than ask for a contract with him. She was always kind and sweet, never even once bringing up his Geass. But...one day, she held him at knife-point, cursing him in her native French language, telling him to grant her his Geass. He was betrayed by a woman that had become his friend. Angered by this, he pretty much did the stupid thing and walked right into her blade, unaffected, and threw a nasty right punch. When she fell, she hit her head pretty hard on a jagged rock (they were outside), and died.]

**Sexual Values**: Straight.

**Residence**: Blackfeld Estate - Ashford Academy Dorms.

**Occupation**: Driver, concierge, courier.

**Work-Related Skills**: Driving, navigation, relaying messages, delivering.

**Place of Work**: Wherever the Blackfelds have him go.

**Past Occupations**: Waiter [Farmer, hunter, poet, writer].

**Memberships**: White Wolves [Formerly the Geass Order].  
|


End file.
